Broken
by AvidAuthor
Summary: When Kagome loses everything, she finds solace in the most unexpected of places. Light SessKag. Rated T for Major character death and violence. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

It did not take much to break Kagome Higurashi. For Miroku, it had been the poison a demon had spat at Sango. He died slowly, in Sango's arms.

Sango wasn't paying attention, so she didn't see the demon slink up behind her. Her death was swift.

For Shippo, it had been Inuyasha's sword. The fog was thick. Shippo's heart was not. Inuyasha was overcome with guilt. The demons converged on him, and he died a human on a moonless night.

Kagome found him later on. She sat in the middle of the field, just sobbing, practically begging the demons to kill her as well. But Naraku was too cruel for that. He spared her.

* * *

Sesshomaru smelled the blood. The air was thick with it, almost suffocating him. Rin pointed at the sky.

"Look!"

A large group of demons flew through the air. Sesshomaru looked in the direction they came from. No smoke. No screams. He turned to Rin.

"Stay here, with Jaken." Rin didn't argue. Perhaps she could sense the death as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru looked down at the motionless forms of two of his half brother's friends. They lay together. Perhaps, Sesshomaru mused, they had loved each other.

A few more steps found the little fox demon. If Sesshomaru had a heart, perhaps he would have mourned the loss of someone so young. He didn't. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. If his brother's friends were dead, surely Inuyasha was as well? He opened his eyes and scanned the field. He spotted his brother. Next to him sat that girl, Kagome. She had lived.

* * *

At the sound of footsteps, Kagome looked behind her. Sesshomaru stood, looking at the bloody form of his half brother.

Kagome scanned the field for the Tetsusagia. She saw it, stabbed through Shippo.

Kagome choked.

Sesshomaru drew closer, and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare do anything to him," she rasped. Kagome was in pain, and not just from the jagged wound on her back.

That was the reason she couldn't help them. They had sent her away. Sesshomaru hesitated.

"What happened?"

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. If she didn't know better, she would have thought the tears on his face were his.

"Naraku," Kagome whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, Naraku had known of the fact that Inuyasha turned human.

Inuyasha lay, dead. Sesshomaru felt no grief. He pulled the Tetsusagia from the fox demon, almost gently.

He looked at the sword, the sword he had wished for so long ago. He looked up as Kagome stood, shakily.

There were no tears now, only pain. Kagome walked past him, picked up a bow and arrows, and continued walking.

Sesshomaru placed the Tetsusagia next to Inuyasha. Couldn't have his brother cursing him from Hell, now could he?

It was in that moment that Sesshomaru realized that the girl was walking towards Rin and Jaken. He followed her, quietly.

* * *

Kagome did not make it far. She collapsed, holding an arrow in her hand. Sesshomaru stood and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome screwed her eyes shut.

"I'm going to kill myself."

Sesshomaru sighed. This is exactly why he hated mortals. They were so fragile.

Kagome tried. She really did. But she couldn't. Kagome opened her eyes and begged,

"You do it. Kill me."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"No," he said, and started forward. He heard a gasp of pain, then footsteps. He looked to the side at Kagome. She stared at him.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"I have no need to kill you."

Kagome hesitated, then asked, "So if I can get you mad at me, you'll kill me?"

Sesshomaru did not grace this with an answer. He continued forward. Kagome followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin did not ask why the strange girl called Kagome joined their group. Rin took one look at her empty eyes and realized that Kagome needed a friend.

The first order of business was to fix that wound on her back. Rin took Kagome to a river.

Rin took a cloth and washed the jagged cut on Kagome's back.

"Kagome?"

Kagome did not wince when Rin smeared the poultice onto the cut.

Rin had been taught by a kind old lady in the village how to make the poultice one night after the villagers had caught Rin stealing bread.

The wounds had been harsh.

Kagome looked back at Rin.

"Yes?"

Rin tied a piece of cloth around Kagome. The cloth would hold the poultice on. Rin hesitated.

"How did you get this?"

Kagome pulled her shirt back on.

"A demon. A very bad demon."

Rin touched the place where the cut was, gently.

"Well, you're safe now. Lord Sesshomaru will protect you." Kagome smiled, looking tired.

* * *

Koga had been keeping an eye on Kagome. Okay, he had been following her.

Her scent mingled with blood, which made Koga feel cold. Had that mutt, Inuyasha, allowed Kagome to get injured?

Worse still, he smelled other scents he did not recognize with her. Had she been kidnapped?

Koga ran faster than he had ever run. But could you blame him? He loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat, staring into the fire. Rin was next to her, silently cooking fish for both of them.

Sometimes Kagome would just drift off. This was one of those times.

Sesshomaru stood silently, watching the woods surrounding them.

Jaken was muttering to himself. He did that often.

Rin pulled the fish out of the fire and held them away from her, to let them cool.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru placed his hand on his sword.

"Kagome!"

Kagome snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her name being called. She stood with a frown.

It couldn't be.

Koga burst through the trees.

It was.

Ignoring everyone else, he walked up to Kagome and took her hands.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on the sword, but did not take his hand off of it.

Kagome felt tears well up at the site of Koga. He was a bit of familiarity in her dark world.

Koga frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome did not cry, but she sniffled. Now Koga turned his eyes first to Rin, then Jaken, then Sesshomaru.

Instant suspicion. Koga dropped Kagome's hands.

"Who are these people, Kagome? And where is that mutt?"

This was too much for Kagome. She slid down next to Rin, who patted her on the shoulder while watching Koga. Koga squinted at Sesshomaru.

"Wait, aren't you the brother of Inuyasha?"

At his name, Kagome took a shaky breath. Sesshomaru looked at Koga.

"My brother is dead." That was his answer-short and harsh.

Koga took a moment to absorb this information. To say that he was happy would have been a lie, but he wasn't exactly falling to the ground sobbing, either. Koga turned to Kagome.

"How?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It was Naraku. He...It was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha never stood a chance." Rin realized with a jolt that this was why Kagome looked so broken. She had lost someone. Rin understood that empty feeling a little too well.

Koga winced. He did feel pity. No one deserved to die at the hands of Naraku.


	6. Chapter 6

Koga left after seeing that Kagome was in no danger. He wished he could stay, but he had a pack that needed taking care of.

Of course, he gave a warning to Sesshomaru. "Listen," Koga growled. "If you even look at Kagome in a way I don't like, I'll know. And I will kill you."

He then turned to Kagome. He took her hands. "Don't worry, dear Kagome. I'll come back for you." With one last glare at Sesshomaru, He turned and left.

Kagome watched him go silently. There went her bit of familiarity. Kagome felt a hand slip into hers, and looked down to see Rin.

Rin did not say anything, but she squeezed Kagome's hand, to tell her that she understood. Kagome closed her eyes as the tears came. As they walked, her shoulders shook.

* * *

Not even sleep allowed her peace. Some nights, Kagome saw her friends' still forms, bloody and broken. She saw Sango and Miroku, who would never get a chance to tell each other how much they loved one another.

She saw Shippo, who would never get to grow up.

And finally Inuyasha, who was really the most amazing person Kagome had ever met. It was such a shame that he never realized it.

Tonight, the dreams were different. Kagome sat up, sweaty and fearful. Her family. Her mother, Sota, grandpa.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Sesshomaru sighed as he watched Kagome grab her bow and arrows. She was off, walking down the road. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken followed her, at a slower pace.


	7. Chapter 7

They reached a village. Sesshomaru looked in the direction that Kagome was going. A well. Rin chased after her.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked. Kagome took a deep breath.

"There's something wrong with my family." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome jumped. She was not in the bottom of the well when Rin looked.

* * *

Sirens. And loud voices, filled with horror.

Kagome ran up to an officer who was standing in front of her house. She grabbed his shoulder.

"What happened?" She cried. The officer looked at her. Wasn't she the daughter of Mrs. Higurashi? Oh no.

The officer paled. How was he supposed to tell her? Kagome stared up at him. Perhaps it was better to tell her quickly, like ripping off a bandage.

"Your mother and grandfather are dead."

Kagome did not quite register these words. Her bow and the quiver full of arrows were heavy on her back.

"What?" The officer swallowed. This was by far the worst part of his job. Telling the surviving family members the news. Of course, dealing with the bodies came in a **close** second. No one liked dealing with the bodies.

"A car crash. The other driver was drunk, and your grandfather accidentally drove right into his path." The officer watched the girl's face crumble. Then Kagome realized.

"What about Sota?"

[ **Authors note** : I know this is sad. I got sad when I was writing this. But I think that Kagome having her family survive here would mean that she would want to stay with them, which would eliminate the Sessomaru and Kagome part of the story. To answer the commenter who asked why Shippo had to die, the answer is that if Inuyasha had not accidentally killed Shippo, he would never have frozen from grief and shock long enough for the demons to converge and kill him.]


	8. Chapter 8

Sota's room in the hospital was bright. There were paintings of trees and clouds and a sun on the blue walls. These cheerful paintings did not match the still form in the bed.

Kagome had left her bow and arrows back in her empty house.

Kagome did not understand the many devices hooked up to her brother, but she did understand how slow his heartbeat was.

Kagome sat next to him in the hospital room. The oxygen mask did not seem to fit his young face. Kagome did not cry. She needed to be strong for him.

Sota stirred, ever so slightly.

"Mom?" His voice was quiet, almost wispy. He was already half gone. Kagome took his hand. His tiny little hand.

Sota looked at her, but Kagome didn't think he could see her. Sota took a shaky breath.

"Kagome..." Then he fell silent. Doctors rushed into the room, but Kagome knew the truth. It was too late.

* * *

Kagome refused the pitying hands of her neighbors, insisting that she would be fine.

Kagome scooped up Buyo, who had taken to lying on the ground all day. Kagome hugged Buyo close.

"We have something in common, Buyo," she whispered, "we're the cursed realized that Buyo did not deserve this. He had lost everything he had ever known, just like that, with no explanation.

Kagome sat, petting her last remaining family member.

[ **Authors** **note:** I know that some of you may be upset that Sota died, but if he had lived, it would have disturbed the rest of the story. I was sad to kill him. Believe it or not, I actually quite like Sota. We are nearing the end of Broken. But is it the end...or the beginning?]


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Ikeda took Buyo from Kagome's arms.

Mrs Ikeda never really looked truly happy. Not since the fire.

Buyo took an instant liking to her. He purred. Mrs. Ikeda struggled to smile. Kagome clasped her hands.

"I...do you think you could take care of Buyo for a while?" Mrs. Ikeda set the cat down on the floor of her new apartment.

"We would love to. Perhaps this will get Satoru out of bed. But where are you going?"

Kagome frowned.

"I need to get away for a little bit. I don't know if I can bear to live in the empty house."

Mrs. Ikeda hugged Kagome, quite suddenly.

And they just stood there, those poor broken people.

Kagome closed her eyes and missed her family.

Mrs. Ikeda tightened her embrace as there was a frantic fit of coughing from Satoru's room.

* * *

Kagome did not waste time did not say goodbye to her friends or her neighbors.

The only person who knew she was leaving was Mrs. Ikeda. Sometimes it was best to start over.

Kagome sat on the rim of the well that led to the feudal era. What was she going to do? She couldn't hide forever.

Kagome jumped, the dark part of her imagining it was off a building. That dark part of her had been around an awful lot lately.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome climbed out of the well. It was raining.

There was a cry, and Rin ran and looked past her, into the well.

Sesshomaru stood, looking towards the village.

Jaken was, once again, muttering to himself.

Suddenly, Kagome had the strangest feeling. Grief mingled with a bit of madness. Then she did something completely unexpected.

Kagome ran forward, dropping her bow and quiver on the ground. Tears filled her vision.

Then she kissed Sesshomaru.

[ **Authors note** : Yes, this is the final chapter. I am working on a sequel, and from the looks of it, it might be longer then this one. So if you are interested, I will probably be posting the first chapter of the sequel soon. I hope you enjoyed this story, everyone!]


End file.
